


Sister Dearest

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My best friend in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Dearest

My sister dearest

My best friend in the whole world

So like me, yet not

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I was under the weird impression that my sister and I were the closest to being the same person as two people could be. I don't know why.


End file.
